


May distance never do us apart

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: Nishinoya left Japan not long after graduation, leaving Ryuu to patiently wait for his visit. Until then, falling asleep during face time should be fine for the both of the..
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	May distance never do us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi in this fic Ryuu has green eyes but uses those colored contact thingies to make his eyes grey(and to help him see). Glasses are strictly for when he's alone.
> 
> This fic is for my fav tananoya stan shari ilysm and i hope life treats u well cuz u deserve all the good things -w-

Noya has fallen asleep during face time, once again, leaving Ryuu to end the call. The now 23 year old allowed himself to enjoy the sight of his sleeping boyfriend for a little longer. "Good night Yuu-san,,," he mumbled softly while taking a screenshot, before ending the call and snuggling into his blankets. Hopefully his flatmate turns out the lights because Noya, again, did not.

The next morning he woke up to countless texts, Noya texted him about literally everything. From a minor accident to the most hilarious thing that happened that day. And he'd text back about everything that's happened to him. Maybe long distance wasn't that bad..but then he thinks again and how he can't hold or kiss him. He can't be his human pillow, or carry him like a koala like he adores. He couldn't warm Noya's hands when they're cold, or let him kiss all over his head which he usually hates.

He looked over the texts and almost choked on his breakfast, he called him immediately, not caring that he might be on some practice. As soon as he picked up "You're coming over?!" He shouts, shock and joy causing his voice to tremble, and he may have teared up a little as he heard Noya's excited "Yes!! Tomorrow's my flight!!" It was followed by laughter, Ryuu laughed along. "A-and how long are you staying??" He had so many questions, but this is the first one that came to mind. "Like a month! Are you crying?" Noya's voice went a little silent as he asked th question.

"You're coming over again after like three years and you ask if I'm crying? Of course I am you're my damn boyfriend!" Ryuu sobs a little, hearing Noya softly chuckling on the other side. They had to end the call due to Ryuu having to leave for work. He found it hard not to grin as he walked to his workplace.

He couldn't wait.

The day went by fast, too fast. Ryuu was trotting home, ordered some food for lunch and started planning out what they'd do while Noya was over. He couldn't sleep the following night, excitement made him restless, he didn't mind though.

The next day, upon Noya's arrival, Ryuu waited at the airport, he was nervous. Noya immediately noticed the overly familiar, worn out beanie. He dropped his suitcase and yelled out "Ryuu!!" as he ran towards him, Ryuu stoop up with the widest grin and opened his arms "Yuu!!!" He caught him, he still fit perfectly into his arms, Noya covered his face with kisses, which he happily returned.

Noya wrapped his legs around Ryuu as well, something he adored doing "There's my little koala.." Ryuu chuckles softly, walking over to the dropped suitcase and walking to the car.

They arrive at Ryuu's appartment and both immediately plop on the couch to cuddle, Ryuu missed this feeling. So did Noya. Noya loved when Ryuu tangles his fingers in his hair, and when he gives him soft forehead kisses. Ryuu loves when Noya tucks his head under his chin, he loves when Noya rambles excitedly about what has been going on in his life, the stories were always exciting and hilarious. "Hey Ryuu?" Noya asks suddenly, Ryuu hums in response "Will you marry me?" Ryuu is so surprised he pulls on Noya's hair, earning a yelp "Wha-what?!" They sit up, Noya's grin is wide as ever.

"I'm serious! If I were to propose to you right now, would you say yes?" With that, Ryuu seems to relax a little "Of course I would Yuu-san!!" He nuzzles his head into the crook of Noya's neck, leaving a chaste kiss there "I love you!" To that, Noya smiles and turns to kiss Ryuu's head "You fell for this last time too" he murmurs softly. Ryuu only sighs in response and plops them back down, so Noya's ontop of him now. Noya wraps his legs around him "So, did ya plan anything for us?" He tucks his head under Ryuu's chin "Mmm not much, movie nights and cuddles, a night out here and there" Ryuu replies, playing with his smaller boyfriend's hair. "Aw so no make out sessions?" The smaller one teasingly speaks, with a hint of sleepiness in his voice "Did you not hear when i said movie nights and cuddles?" Ryuu laughs silently, tracing Noya's jawline with his fingers. Noya twitched his shoulder at the sudden tingly sensation, but he liked it, it made him sleepy. Ryuu's fingers slowly stopped moving as he slowly drifted into sleep, soon after so did Noya. 

The two didn't wake until next morning, when Ryuu's alarm rang, Noya groaned and reached for the phone to turn it off. Ryuu shifted and let out a tiny yawn, his hand finding its way to Noya's hair, Noya smiled sleepily and sighed "Do you have to leave,,," he mumbles quietly, his voice raspy and low, causing a vibrating feeling in his chest. "Well if I wanna keep my job, yeah,," Ryuu whispers back, unable to raise his voice due to still being half asleep. Noya whines at this, he didn't want to detach from his human heater but he had to. Slowly, he feels himself slip off and lets out a sound of disapproval, but Ryuu was on his feet before he could cling to him again. "Can I at least come visit you at lunch time?" He asks curling up under the blanket that Ryuu brought for him. "Mhm, please do it gets boring" he comments, crouching down and kissing his sleepy boyfriend's temple "But sleep until then, you had a long day yesterday" Ryuu's already soothing voice becomes softer as he speaks "Love ya" Noya whispers before snuggling into the blanket to sleep some more and Ryuu leaves for work. As much as he didn't want to.

Lunch time rolled around and Noya was already at Ryuu's workplace, it was pretty neat for a tattoo studio. He walked up to some sketchy guy and asked for Ryuu, the guy was actually quite sweet, despite the scary look. "Ryuuuuu" he cooed, peeking his head behind a curtain he was pointed at. Ryuu was just finishing some costumer's tattoo. The sketchy guy walked in after Noya "Thought I told you to wait for a minute" he growled, but Ryuu waved a hand "It's okay Ren-chan, I'm done anyway" he said, the customer standing up and going over to the counter to pay, Noya watched as Ryuu cleaned up and stretched "This is back suicide-" he commented to himself. Noya walked over and hugged his boyfriend from behind "I brought food" he mutters into the muscly back of the taller man "Nice because I wasn't feeling like going to the bakery anyway" Ryuu pulled over a second chair and sat on it, Noya sat in his lap instead of the other chair "Yuu-san I-I pulled over- a chair-" Ryuu chuckles "Mmmmm don't tell me you mind-" Noya teases, leaning his head into the crook of his neck and grabbing some meatbuns he bought, handing one to Ryuu and taking a bite himself. 

"So what'd you do before this?" Ryuu asks, holding Noya's outer thigh so he doesn't slip off his lap. "Oh I was snooping around a little, you improved with your art" the smaller one answers casually "And I'm so proud, you improved a lot! You only keep improving!!" Noya chirped excitedly, planting a kiss on his cheek "I just have a lot of free time." Ryuu says, taking another meat bun out of the bag "Well I'll change that! For a month that is-" Noya kisses the corner of his mouth, Ryuu pouts and gives him a puppy look "You missed-" he says which makes Noya laugh loudly and kisses his lips, he can never get enough of how soft they are. Ryuu hums into the kiss and could feel Noya's mouth twitching into a smile. They part after a few moments, eat the leftover meatbuns and spend the rest of Ryuu's lunch break chatting. 

Noya sighed sadly when it was time to leave, he didn't want to and Ryuu left a kiss on his cheek "I have like three hours left you'll live" he jokes, Noya playfully rolls his eyes "But I want to cuddle yoouuuuuuuuu-" he whines, making a puppy face and having Ryuu sigh "do you want a tattoo?" He offers, to which Noya bounces up "Really??" His grin stretches seeing Ryuu nod and tap on the tattoo chair. He sits on it and waits for Ryuu to pull out an impressively thick catalog. "Alright Yuu-san" he hands the catalog to Noya "choose the tattoo you want" he grins. They flip through the tattoos together. Noya stops on one that looks like a crow "This one reminds me of Karasuno!" He excitedly points to it "I want that on my back!" His grin has never been wider "Are you sure?" Ryuu tilts his head "You want that one?" Noya nods excitedly and takes his shirt off "It'll look so awesome!" 

"It sure will Yuu-san" he smiled and started doing his thing.

[A little timeskip til they're back home since im dummy dum]

Ryuu tiredly entered his appartment and yawned loudly, Noya, who came home about two hours before him, sat up on the couch "Babbyyyy you're baaaackkk" he smiles and makes grabby hands towards Ryuu "I'll come cuddle I just need to do a thing-" he says as he walks to the bathroom. Noya plops back down, snugglin the blanket his boyfriend gave him that morning. He was totally ready to marry this man. God, he smells great-

His thoughts were interrupted by Ryuu picking him up suddenly, he gasped and went tovgrab his head but a pair of glasses were in his way, he stopped and stared into green orbs that he always knew were stormy grey "Ryuu!! What happened to your eyes?!" He yells, grabbing his cheeks to keep him from looking away "Um-,,,I have been keeping this a secret for too long now haha-" he chuckled awkwardly, Noya was too busy taking in the beauty of the green color. "Ryuu- why'd you want to hide your eye color-" his voice is barely above a whisper "It's beautiful!" He raises his voice, Ryuu blushes and lays them down, careful not to break his glasses. "I just think grey is a lot cooler yknow,,,," he shrugs "And me being blind was the perfect opportunity to wear contacts" the baldie laughs at his joke, Noya laughs along "Well you don't have to hide it from me" he releases another chuckle and kisses his jawline, making Ryuu tilt his head a little, allowing him to trail kisses down his neck, towards his collarbone. 

Ryuu shivers at the feeling of Noya's lips against his skin, his small boyfriend takes his glasses off and smiles "You won't need that now-" he huffs softly and his hands slide their way under Ryuu's sweater, tracing his abs and then holding his waist as Noya makes his way back to Ryuu's lips. God. His lips are so soft. He feels Ryuu gently tug on his hair and hears a grunt escape him. They part a few minutes later, slightly panting and huffing. The room is filled with comfortable silence until Noya speaks up, with a husky voice "You don't know how much I miss you,,,,every day" and to that, Ryuu hums "I do, cuz I miss you just as much"

And it was like that, nearly every day. They'd just hang around, go out here and there. They both agreed to stop after "some hoe"(Ryuu's words not Noya's) got too flirty with Noya and Ryuu punched em like a man. Noya finds it funny, how Ryuu rushed over and punched them. And kinda hot. Ok it was hot as fuck. Especially in the outfit,,,God he's so lucky to have a strong boyfriend. Who protects him and he just,,,woah-

Right now he's clinging to his back as Ryuu makes lasagnas. He picks fuzzies off of his silly pink apron. Ryuu purrs happily when Noya moves his hand to scratch the back of his neck, he's like a real cat sometimes..and Noya finds it so cute. "Mmmm Ryuu~" he hums softly, drawing out a little "yeah?" From the taller man. "When is Nee-san coming over again?" He asks, Ryuu speaks up silently "Sunday, we better have lunch ready so we'll wake up early, got it?" At that, Noya has to laugh, Ryuu rolls his eyes as he chuckles "I know what you're thinking Yuu-san" he truns his head to playfully glare at him. And that's where the conversation ends. Noya goes back to scratching the back of Ryuu's neck, and Ryuu turns back to making the lasagna.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Yuuuuu-saaaaan~" a little singy songy voice, barely above a whisper, tickles Noya's ear, too early in the morning "Yuu-san!" Ryuu gently shakes his shoulder "it's Sunday we gotta get uuup" he shifts in the bed and lets out a noise of disapproval. Ryuu sighs and decides to just pick him up, drawing out a surprised, yet still sleepy, yelp from Noya. "Ryuuuuuuuuugh-" he groans and clings to him like a koala again and Ryuu laughs. "Baby,,," he whispers and walks out of the room.

They spend breakfast like this, until Noya wakes up and becomes a ball of sunshine again. He helps with the cleaning and cooking too. They made ramen noodles and some melonpan. Saeko knocked on the door just when everything was set. "Ryuu-chan!" She greets happily once Ryuu opens the door, and brings her in for a hug "Nee-san! Welcome" he grins and Noya bounces out "Nee-san!!!" He laughs and bounces into the hug, surprising Saeko, pleasantly. She laughs and ruffles his hair "Yuu-chan!!" She squeals and grins widely. Noya claps his hands "I misseedddd youuu!!!" He says as they walk into the kitchen "I missed you too Yuu-chan!!!" Saeko whines, ruffling Noya's hair "How long have you been here??"

"Oh about two weeks now?"

"Two weeks?! And Ryuu you didn't bother to tell me?!" Saeko turns to her, quite guilty-yet-grinning looking, brother "Guess I was that greedy and wanted Yuu-san for myself" he remarks, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. Saeko and Ryuu bicker for a bit, Noya listens and laughs at some responses, then helps Ryuu set the table. 

"Whatcha cooking today little bro?" The woman asks, playing with chopsticks "Oh just some ramen today- didn't feel like anything special today" the younger Tanaka sibling replies, shrugging. "Hmm, thought you wanted to show off your cooking skills to your boyfriend-" 

"He's seen'em many times nee-san" he snorts, setting the food down. "Anyway, Yuu-chan! How long are you staying?" Noya's head perks up at the question, and his mood kind of drops, he wants to stay forever. Be with Ryuu. Get a dog or two...or ten...and just live happily with their family "Next week is my flight back,," he chuckles sadly, reality hitting him in the guts and punching him repeatedly. Ryuu takes notice. He always notices the mood drop. Always. Noya's thankful for that. "Yuu-san this week will be your best one so far! What day exactly is the flight?" Ryuu smiles at him..a promising smile..the one Noya's weakest for. Damn it he's weak for all of them. And he was supposed to be the smooth one in this relationship. "Saturday, why?" He tilts his head and Ryuu's smile stretches, Saeko seems to know what he's thinkikg as she eats her food silently. "It'll be a week full of surprises Yuu" Ryuu laughs softly, for the first time dropping the "-san",,,he's evolving and Noya feels like he's going to cry.

\---------------------------------------------

Monday. Noya will always hate mondays, but not this one. Currently he's blindfolded insidenof Ryuu's car. "I feel like we'll drive off to some spooky old house and you'll keep me there forever" he laughs, turning his head in Ryuu's direction and just,,,feeling,,,the smile his boyfriend is wearing. Ryuu laughs "Nah nah don't worry, i'll be feeding you" he teases, drawing out another genuine, loud, beautiful laugh from Noya. It sends tingles up and down Ryuu's back. 

"Okayyy we're here!" He says and steps out of the car, rushing to the other side and helping Noya out. Noya takes in a sharp breath as tge blindfold is taken off. Horses. Lots of horses. "Ryuuuuu!!" He almost squeals as he jumps into his boyfriend's arms "Riding!! Really?!" His bottom lip trembles "Best monday ever!" He grabs Ryuu's hand and they go off to look at the horses before they decide they'd ride them. 

The day went amazing, in Noya's eyes at least, Ryuu had several heart attacks(every time Noya decided he'd make the horse gallop), but all in all, it was great. 

Now Noya is napping in Ryuu's car on their way back, Ryuu's hand on his thigh. Ryuu's enjoying it. Driving while the sun is setting is something awesome, and when you have Noya around it only gets better.

\-----------------------------------------‐-

Tuesday. Today's surprise was the amusement park, Ryuu knows his boyfriend so well. He loves the rides, the games, the cotton candy everything. And Ryuu knows that. He knows that too well.

Ryuu had his hand sneak intovthe back pocket of Noya's jeans. Not that Noya hated that, or disliked it. It felt good. But it was kind of offending watching Ryuu have to lean down a bit. Okay no it was amusing and he got to kiss Ryuu's cheeks a lot more. 

But Noya's favourite part was the photo booth. They took eight pictures. The first one is chill, the two of them smiling and showing peace signs to the camera.  
The second and third is them kissing the other's cheek and the other five look like a hot make out session but it was really just soft kisses, Ryuu's hands tangled in Noya's already messy hair, Noya clinging to Ryuu's neck like his life depended on it. 

"This one's going on Instagram" Ryuu laughs as he points to a picture where Noya's smiling into the kiss. Noya giggles and nods "Definetley." 

It ends with Noya napping, as Ryuu carries him on their way back. It feels good. This week is going great so far.

\--------------------------------------------------

Wednesday. Today they went to a restaurant. Not a fancy one, but it was a restaurant. The food was godly though. And then Ryuu drove all the way to the nearest beach where they could just walk. Relax. Talk. 

Noya found it relaxing. So did Ryuu. Their pinkies were linked together as they walked, Noya's arm was brushing against Ryuu's. It was romantic. Like a bad romance movie. But they liked it. 

They found a group of other teens playing volleyball and decided they'd "teach'em how it's done"  
Surprisingly the group of teenagers didn't mind two adult men playing with them. It was fun. 

At the end of the day, Ryuu took Noya away from the crowd, the sun started setting and he found a perfect spot to watch it disappear. With Noya leaning on his shoulder and him leaning his head against Noya's. Ryuu wasn't the type to do this romantic shit. But watching a sunset with Noya was. Different in the best way possible. They ended up taking their jackets and sleeping in the car. Ryuu was too tired to drive back.

\-----------------------------------------------

Thursday. Third surprise. Noya thinks this one is his favourite. Ryuu is dragging him through a mall, he's blindfolded again, but he can feel and hear where he is. Until Ryuu comes to a halt, his hand squeezing Noya's a bit tighter. His fingers curling around Noya's just a bit more. Noya feels something was off. "Ryuu wha-" he's being shushed. "Be quiet now Yuu, I gotta-" Noya feels the warmth of Ryuu's hand leave his "I gotta do this right." He says, nervous tingles eat Noya from inside and out.

He doesn't see Ryuu reach into his pocket. He doesn't see him pull out a little box. When he finally feels him pull of the blindfold and take his hand afterwards, Noya feels like his stomach will explode. The butterflies are going mad as he takes his time, taking in the beautiful sight around them. A store with lots and lots of teddy bears.

Pink dusts his cheeks as Ryuu finally speaks "Nishinoya Yuu,,,," he takes Noya's hand gently and opens the box, revealing a promise ring in it "I promise I'll love you forever. And I'll stay with you til the end of my life." he says, his voice trembles. Noya's bottom lip trembles. He puts the ring on and throws himself into Ryuu's warm, welcoming embrace. A few strangers, Noya sees from the corner of his eye, are smiling at them. Some are even crying themselves. 

He showers Ryuu with affectionate kisses, which Ryuu happily returns just before lifting him up as if they wee back in high school. 

And that's the end of that. They went to buy some food and then back home to cuddle on the couch after they eat.

\---------------------------------------------------

Friday. Noya wakes up before Ryuu. He takes in the sight of his boyfriend's sleeping face. He seems so peaceful. So relaxed. Noya runs his hand softly over Ryuu's cheek, his skin is softer than it looks like. 

Noya wonders what today's surprise is. Knowing Ryuu the best is saved for the end. 

His thoughts are broken by Ryuu sitting up, pulling him in for a kiss but, Ryuu being sleepy, misses and kisses the corner of his mouth. Noya giggles and returns the kiss, "Good morning~" he murmurs, kissing his cheek. 

"How long have you been up Yuu,,," Ryuu sleepily replies "Long enough to pack and then watch you sleep. You look like a baby when you sleep" says Noya as he plays with the sheets "Whatcha got planned today? " he asks, his smile growing softer.

Ryuu nods and gets up "Get dressed, something comfy because it's a short trip today. Later we'll cuddle and cry about you leaving and wondering when is the next time I see you-" he rambles, Noya frowns behind him, he quickly changes into some comfortable clothes like Ryuu said and hugs him from behind "Carry meeeee~" he sing-songs. It reminds of the song "Marry me"

Ryuu picks Noya up and Noya immediately clings to him as if a pack of aligators will eat him up if he lets go. 

Noya bounces a little when he sees they're heading to the shelter. "A puppy?!" He squeaks "Yep, a puppy." Ryuu grins and sets Noya down.

After like an hour of going around Noya decides he'd take the little belgian malinois puppy who seemed to like him back "I'll name himmmm Taki!" He grins. 

By the time they got home, Taki already grew to love Ryuu as much as Noya. Later they gave Taki a bath and cuddled up in a blanket. Ryuu cried a bit as reality hit him hard. 

\----------------------------------------

Noya is boarding the plane. He and Taki had almost been late to board as they were both busy giving Ryuu kisses goodbye. Taki took it upon himself to lick away Ryuu's tears. Ryuu gave one final kiss to Noya before he had to rush to the plane. God knows when is the next time they see each other. 

Ryuu plops onto the couch and sobs quietly into his fuzzy pillow. The couch feels too big. Too empty. 

Noya is hugging Taki tightly, Taki doesn't know what's going on but he sees Noya tearing up and immediately cuddles close to his new owner. 

God knows when is the next time he'll be able to come to Japan. He misses it. Badly. He misses his old friends. Volleyball. Karasuno. Ryuu. Everyone.

Next time though he's sure. He's staying forever. With his beloved. Im a house with two dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never shut up about them, never EVER


End file.
